1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system and a method for communicating user interaction data to one or more communication devices, and more particularly relates to a system and a method for communicating data of an object based on a user interaction to one or more communication devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally the internet of things (IOT) relies on smart sensors which are usually a combination of sensing element, processing unit, and a communication unit for example Bluetooth or Wi-Fi. All these components are mounted or soldered on a printed circuit board and equipped with batteries to operate system. Said batteries are consisting of mostly toxic elements in the electrodes which is harmful in combination with food or edible or children in reach. These batteries require highest efforts for recycling.
Various physical forces require different sensors for measuring. Broadly, microelectronic mechanical systems (MEMS) used to track the movements, accelerations or orientations. Said MEMS are connected to MCUs which consist of billions of transistors and or logic elements and process on a high speed which relates in power consumption. Such devices spent most of their time in “sleep modes” which makes them ineffective.
Further smart sensors available in the art used for monitoring the status of the product, storing the information related to the product, and then communicating the status and information of the product come in a wide variety, but all these sensors need to be powered with electric energy to do the aforementioned operation. Further a wired or wireless communication network is used for communicating the information.
If these smart sensors operate wirelessly, most of them are using radio frequencies in a higher range, up to several Giga-hertz. It is well known that microwaves warm up tissue and cells of the human dermis/body. The smart sensors work on batteries which need to be replaced or recharged from time to time depending on the power consumption of each sensor. Complicated server software is needed to guaranty collision-free functioning in a smart sensor network.
Therefore there is a need of a single dedicated chip, which may be realized either by siliconizing and/or as printed electronic on polymer foil, is self-powered by an alternating electric field within its reach. Further there is also a need of a system and a method for self-communicating the gathered information over the same field, collision free and self-organized within sensor networks. Additionally there is also need of a system that requires no batteries to operate and which require no additional external parts.